Cautiverio
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Robarte, besarte y mostrarte a locura a la que me sometes con solo decir mi nombre. No me importa contar con el desapruebo de los demás siempre y cuando tenga tu consentimiento.


_**Ni idea de que es esto, sólo sé que los vecinos en medio de su fiesta de cada semana pusieron a Prince Royce y salió esta webada antes de dormir...**_

 _ **Culpo a TheNeferet por mi reciente inspiración para KotoUmi (?) Así que si de la nade ven otro KotoUmi ya saben a quien culpar (?)**_

 _ **De antemano gracias por leer, nos leeremos después :D**_

* * *

Sonreí de nuevo de esa manera que Honoka tacharía de inusual. No es como si fuera una chica amargada, pero es que la sonrisa que seguro portaba en este instante era la de una persona perdidamente enamorada, y como no estarlo de Kotori, el más dulce ángel que encontrarás en esta vida y en la otra.

Déjenme hablar un poco más de Minami Kotori, una chica de mi misma estatura, 17 años, ojos amarillentos, cabellos ceniza atados en una coleta derecha y un destacable mechón de pelo en el centro de su cerquillo.

Ella es la razón por la cual no enloquezco por las locuras de mi mejor amigo, la razón por la que desde temprana edad he tratado de convertirme en el mejor partido, para así opacar el ligero problemilla de que ambas somos chicas. Estoy consciente de que eso no es un problema, que lo importante es el amor, pero cuando ambas venimos de familias tradicionales tenemos muy clara la visión de los adultos de los que dependemos.

Sonoda Umi, ese es mi nombre y soy la segunda hija de los dueños del prestigiado Dojō Sonoda

Kotori y yo somos demasiado distintas a decir verdad, los deberes de familia me han hecho alguna clase de caballero en armadura mientras que protege a la bella doncella crecida en un nido amoroso que solo una madre es capaz de dar, madre que en antaño siempre me quería en su casa y lanzaba indirectas acerca de que lo mejor era casarnos. Es gracioso, yo solía negar por vergüenza mientras que ella aceptaba inocente; ahora que ambas aceptamos es ella quien niega, ahora que es evidente el romance entre nosotras no quiere verme, no me acepta dentro de su casa y crea cada momento con ella un tesoro de lo más valioso dado a que también tuvo la idea de abusar de su poder como directora para transferirla de grupo.

—Te ves muy feliz—Comentó mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Honoka. Un despistado de primera, enserio.

—Y lo estoy—Contesté tomando otra hoja de color (en esta ocasión color beige) y un bolígrafo dejando que la inspiración fluyera en mí y deslizara mi mano por aquella hoja con la esperanza de que el poema que escribiera estuviera a la altura de los anteriores y de los que estaban por venir.

—Debo adivinar, ¿Kotori-chan? —Preguntó bailando sus cejas con un toque pícaro. Contrario a mi usual actitud de "es vergonzoso" solo asiento feliz. Hoy mi _querida suegra_ saldrá obligadamente a un congreso como directora, por lo cual se podría decir que mi querida pajarita estaría sola… ¿y yo? Yo comencé a dejar de lado las opiniones negativas de los demás… llegué a un punto en el que simplemente me da igual.

No fue fácil. Tener cientos de ideas conservadoras arraigadas en la cabeza para que de la nada entren en conflicto con tu verdadero ser, el miedo a ser juzgado, la culpa de no ser lo que esperaban… todo eso quedó atrás para nosotras, no nos importan los obstáculos que se interpongan por terceros, sólo hay cabida a nuestros sentimientos. Si nos intentan separar escaparé las veces necesarias para crear nosotras nuestro propio criterio…

Cada vez estoy en un nuevo nivel de locura. ¿Pero quién puede culparme cuando podés besar el cielo, acariciar las alas de un ángel y robar los suspiro de la más valiosa de las musas?

.

La noche arriba, mi mejor compañía. El que podamos finalmente tener un momento a solas sin la estorbosa compañía de los demás no es la única razón por la cual he estado escribiendo cientos de versos a mi bella ave cantora durante el día, sino que también, serán doce meses desde que salimos, es decir un año, año que pasó volando con los mejores recuerdos de mi joven vida.

—Te amo—Musito mientras que ella acaricia mi cabello. Reposamos recostadas sobre su cama simplemente disfrutando nuestra compañía mutua, sin necesidad de decir más.

—Yo te amo más, Umi-chan…—Dijo besando mi mejilla, yo giré a verla con diversión, frotando mi nariz contra la suya.

— ¿Me estás retando, Minami Kotori-san?

— ¿Acepta usted el desafío, Sonoda Umi-san? —Sonreí besando sus labios, nuestra romántica velada apenas comienza mi amor, y yo sólo tengo un objetivo para esta noche, robarte, besarte y mostrarte a locura a la que me sometes con solo decir mi nombre. No me importa contar con el desapruebo de los demás siempre y cuando tenga tu consentimiento.


End file.
